Padded lock assemblies utilizing paddle handles are well known in the industry for use on vehicle doors or the like. Conventionally, the inside pan assembly and outside pan assembly are positioned in offset spaced relationship from one another on the vehicle door. Rod links are connected to and extend between the inside and outside pan assemblies for transmitting and controlling the actuation and locking functions therebetween. In addition, rod or cable links extend between one of these pan assemblies and the rotary latch(es) on the door for selectively releasing the latch from the strike bar on the door jam when either paddle handle is actuated.
The conventional paddle lock assemblies have a number of moving parts and are rather complex in their construction. The rod links extending between the inner and outer pan assemblies are difficult and time consuming to install. In addition, if maintenance is required, the entire door may have to be disassembled in order to fix the conventional paddle lock assemblies.